


Jack Rackham's Sexual Emporium

by Garnet_EveSky



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Brothels, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double-ended toy, F/M, Fucking Machines, Jack Rackham's Sexual Emporium, M/M, Male Solo, Sex Machine, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnet_EveSky/pseuds/Garnet_EveSky
Summary: Jack, Anne and Max are building a sex toy store to work in conjunction with the brothel.
Relationships: Anne Bonny/"Calico" Jack Rackham, Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver, Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton, Jack Rackham/Self
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	1. Let Us Show You Something Shiny (Anne/Jack)

**Author's Note:**

> "Let Us Show You Something Shiny"
> 
> Anne think's important to test the products before they put them on the shelf - she's all about quality control.
> 
> As chapters are added, so too will pairings and tags.

_“Jack Rackham’s Sexual Emporium, 'Let Us Show You Something Shiny'_.” Rackham sat back, hands up framing the words in the air as if reading from a billboard, a grin wide on his face and a sparkle in his eye that spoke of the madness of a businessman with too many ideas.

Anne frowned into her glass, it was almost empty, and she had no patience for Jack’s latest grand scheme, “Really?” she muttered into her glass then swallowed the last of warm beer.

Jack's hands fell to the table, “You don’t like it?”

“It just sounds a little...depraved?” Max interrupted before Anne could answer. Instead, the redhead huffed and stood to go and buy another beer.

“Well, that’s what I was hoping for. It’s perfect. Something shiny? Handcuffs. Want more shiny? Silver dildos. Even more? Glow-in-the-Dark lube. Can’t go wrong with it.” Jack was grinning again, hands busy on his laptop typing as he was speaking.

“You’re the owner of a brothel, Jack,” Max answered, “Not an adult store - not yet.”

“ _We_ are the owners of a brothel, Max. You, and I, and Anne.”

“Didn’t want nothin to do with it, Jack,”

Jack sighed, Anne sat down with two chilled glasses full of beer, she passed one to Max with a slight smile.

“Yes, darling, we know that.” Jack looked over to Anne who was frowning back at him. 

Jack stopped typing, and reached out to take Anne’s closest hand in both of his, bringing it up to kiss her knuckles gently, his skin warm and dry as he held it, “But with no other income to speak of, and Charles out of action for the next few months, we have to ensure our lifestyle. The fact that every dollar that comes through this place goes straight back into paying the bills does not allow us even the basics, not to mention the luxuries we’ve become accustomed to.”

Anne broke eye contact with Jack, exchanging a concerned look with Max at his words.

“Well,” Jack moved his eyes to Max, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, maintaining his touch with Anne, “I was hoping that you, Max, and the ladies could offer suggestions on what type of toys you use and recommend? Even what you stay away from? I’m sure every woman wishes they knew the secrets of the trade.”

Anne shivered as Jack's long fingers moved to caress the skin of her wrist. Jack could always turn her soft and wanting with a touch of his hand. Not to mention his eyes which now looked at her with such curiosity and heat from across the table, over his laptop, no doubt thinking of teasing her with whatever toy the ladies of the house recommended. 

Jack would tease and whisper sweet filth into her belly as he watched on, coming wet around the fingers that thrust into her clenching cunt until she pushed his hand away, panting hard into the sex stale air around them. He would grin too, like the cat that got the cream, smug and proud, then move over her until he pushed inside, his hot flesh pressing deep until he made her cum again, kissing her neck, licking and pinching her nipples with his lips and teeth, until he shuddered hard, and then. Oh then it would be her turn to preen and tease him mercilessly.

“I can get a list to you by the end of the week,” Max replied easily, writing the note in her writing pad to action later, “Do you think perhaps we could include a selection of toys for the male clientele?”

“Did you, did you just _wink_ at me?” Jack spluttered, dropping Anne's hand and staring in disbelief at Max, “Not that I don’t enjoy partaking from time to time, but yes. If you must know, there will be all types of toys, for whoever wants them, and right now, we are gathering ideas for the best items first.”

Max giggled at Jack’s outburst, and rested a hand on his arm in apology, “Leave it with me, Jack. You work with Anne on contacting the companies, and I’ll see if I can get some men to start clearing out the front area to start setting up.”

Max swallowed what was left of her beer and stood, walking to the staircase to see to her duties as Madame of the brothel before they opened for the night.

Jack and Anne were left at the table, Jack busy typing as Anne stared down into her again empty glass. 

“Jack,”

“Mmhmm?” Jack hummed, still typing away.

“All these products we’ll be stocking,”

“Yes?”

“Do you think we could try them out?” Anne was playing with the condensation that had formed a puddle on the table from the glass. She looked at Jack over his laptop, and caught his eye as he stopped typing, hearing what she had said, “For quality control, and all that.”

“Now?” Jack asked, he closed his laptop fast, knowing autosave would kick in and save his work.

Anne gave Jack a sly grin, taking his hand and standing, “Now.”


	2. A New Sensation (SilverFlint)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Rackham's Sexual Emporium had its first product demo night, and Silver has returned to Flint to show him the special toy he purchased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is SilverFlint, so if it's not your thing, feel free to skip. Who knows what pairing the next chapter will bring!

John Silver opened the door and walked into the house he shared with James Flint, and threw a brown bag on the kitchen table in front of his lover. James looked up with an eyebrow raised in question

“So there’s this new store that opened on the corner yesterday, and I might have gone along to support it.” Silver explained, sitting opposite James and toeing off his shoes and socks, running his bare foot up James’ leg to behind his knee.

“Is that the Sexual Emporium?” James asked, reaching for Silver’s foot so the younger man could rest it on his thigh.

“That’s the one.”

“With the brothel upstairs?” 

Silver nodded, undoing the top button of his shirt as James continued to question him, “Yes.”

“Did you find anything shiny?” James asked with a grin, he knew it was the store’s slogan. The flyers (tasteful and nothing overt or lewd) had been posted in every mailbox around town, advertisements taken out in the local paper, and paid social media campaigns online. Hell, James had even seen Jack’s face on page 5 of the paper with a half page spread on why adults needed to ‘let off some steam’.

“James, I'm not a magpie,” Silver complained, undoing another button.

Flint grinned wider, “A bowerbird then.”

“Not that either,” Silver groaned, another button undone.

“A cock,” James pointed a finger at Silver, “Definitely a cock.”

Silver let out a laugh, “Funny you should mention that, because I purchased a little something for you.”

“Just a little something? Not a big something?” Flint rubbed his thumb over the arch of Silver’s foot, while waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“You’re obnoxious when you’re horny, do you know that?” Silver smiled, undoing the last button of his shirt, shrugging it from his shoulders so it sat around his elbows and midsection.

“So what did you get?” Flint asked, pressing more into Silver’s foot, and was rewarded with a soft moan.

“A cock ring.”

“Okay,” Flint nodded, bringing his other hand to Silver’s foot, caressing the ankle as he did, “And you got that because?”

“Well it’s not _any_ sort of cock ring,” John removed his arms from the shirt sleeves, and threw the garment on the table next to the paper bag, “It vibrates.”

“They can do that?”

“This one can. They were having a demonstration at the store yesterday,” John reached for the paper bag, opened it and looked inside, before handing the bag to James, “Looked like fun.”

“Wait, a demonstration?” Flint asked, taking the bag from Silver, “I hope Rackham didn’t get his junk out to show it off.”

“No, nothing like that, they had a mannequin,” SIlver grinned as he undid the button of his jeans, “It was very tastefully done.”

“So you wanted to use it now?” Flint reached inside the bag and pulled his present out, looking keenly at the item.

“No time like the present,” Silver grinned at Flint, whose focus had been solely on the bag and item in front of him, and had not noticed Silver undressing himself.

James paused in his study of the packaging, “Silver, it’s a cock _sleeve_ , not a ring.”

“Does that matter?” Silver asked, getting up and moving to stand behind Flint.

“Well not really? But why does it have those metal balls on the sides?” Flint asked, undoing the plastic packaging.

Silver leant over Flint, draping his arms over the ginger’s shoulders, down to the first button of Flint’s shirt and undoing it slowly, whispering in his lover’s ear, “So when you turn the bullet vibrator on at the base, the vibrations travel through the plastic and into them to give extra sensation.”

“It looks awfully tight,” Flint frowned as the cock sleeve tumbled to the table in front of them, “And small.”

“It will stretch,” Silver reassured Flint, picking the cock sleeve up, “Here, touch it.”

Silver held Flint’s hand up, palm up, and placed the plastic and metal into the warm, dry hand.

“It’s smooth,” Flint said, surprised at the soft feel of the plastic between his fingers. He traced the small ball bearings that were secured on the sides of the plastic sleeve, “So whose turn is it tonight?”

“Well,” Silver said grinning, leaning in to kiss at Flints’ ear, “I got to see it at the demonstration, so I think I want to use it on you.”

Silver helped Flint to stand, removed his clothing,and pushed him to his back on the bed. John grabbed the lube from the side table as he went, and spread it liberally over Flint’s hardening cock.

Silver held his hand out for Flint to give him the sleeve, flicking the bullet vibrator on and skimming it down James’ belly. 

James sucked in a sharp breath and his stomach twitched in response to the stimulation.

“The vibrator is meant to rub against a woman’s clit,” John explained, trailing the vibe around Flint’s groin and down the inside of his thighs, teasing, “But Jack ranted on how wonderful a feeling it is when pressed on your balls,”

James let his thighs open a little wider, and with a gasp, said, “Why don’t we find out?”

Silver removed the vibrating bullet away from Flints’ thighs and turned it off. He took James’ hardened dick in his hand, spreading the slick around, his fist tightening and loosening with each swipe.

“If you keep that up, this will be over very soon,” Flint breathed as Silver added a twist of his wrist on the downstroke.

“Can’t have that,” John laughed, his eyes greedily watching Flint’s reactions as he struggled to keep himself under control. The man's cock was weeping over Silver’s fist, and small aborted thrusts told him of the need that coursed through the body beneath.

Changing his grip on Flint from a fist to holding the head of his cock between thumb and forefinger, John quickly added more lube, James hissing at the cold of the liquid.

“Sorry,” John said, not meaning it if it helped James step away from the edge, Flint just gave a grunt and continued watching Silver stroke his cock, now liberally covered in lube.

“If you tried to stroke me too hard right now, your fist would fly off and smack you in the face with the amount of lube you’ve just used,” Flint said through gritted teeth, and Silver just smiled at the mental image that conjured.

John eased the plastic sleeve down James’ erection, ensuring that no skin was caught, and it fit snug, the bullet and soft plastic bull resting gently and covering James’ hairy balls. Silver petted the hair at James’ groin, smoothing it down, then ruffling back through it with his nails, causing Flint to complain at the sensation.

Flint breathed in deep, calculating the sensations from this new toy silver had bought for him. The clear plastic wrapped around his cock, caging it in its stretchy confines, with four points of shiny metal pressing into his skin. The skin that wasn’t held tight with the stretchy material was slowly reddening, and Flint could feel his heartbeat thick in his veins. His cock felt bigger, harder, and he gasped as Silver fingered his flesh between the grids lightly.

“Oh god, that looks so good,” Silver moaned, adding more lube to the tip of James’s cock, spreading it with the tip of a finger into the slits that graced the top over flint’s already purpling cockhead

“Feels good,” Flint moaned, eyes clenched tight against the visual onslaught of watching Silver play with the slit of his cockhead, a barely there touch that was driving him to madness, “Please,”

Silver sat back on his heels, finger still teasing at Flint’s slit, admiring the way the cock sleeve was making his lover twitch under his administrations, the soft gasps and moans were music to John's ears.

“You know,” John said, lying down next to James on his side, one hand holding his head up, one leg lying on Flints’ thigh, “If I could, I’d tease you like this for hours. I’d make you moan, I’d make you beg, and then I’d _deny_ you.”

Flint moaned, shaking his head. His hands were balled into fists at his side, his thigh tense under Silver, as he fought to stay as still as he could to let John play as he wished.

John removed his finger from the spot he’d been teasing James, and pressed the button on the bullet vibrator still resting on the swollen sac at the base of Flint’s cock.

James shouted, high and long at the added stimulation as John took him in hand, sleeve and all, his hand moving up, cupping the head, then twisting back down, touching the slick velvety skin in between the plastic grids.

The cocksleeve around Flint was covered in lube, and allowed John to move his hand easily, pressing past the ball bearings to tease again.

“Please, John,” James groaned, his hips thrusting up into the loose grip, Johns’ fingers not as tight as he was used to, perhaps the cocksleeve gave him extra girth that caused the looseness of Johns’ grasp.

“That’s it, love,” John crooned, and Flint groaned in need. The vibrations were everywhere, against his ballsack, four distinct points along his confined shaft like pinpricks of starlight pulsing into his very core.

John drank the in sight and sound of James writing underneath, thrusting into John's loose grip around his sleeved cock, his tongue peeking out to moisten his lips as he watched James shudder beneath his thighs.

With stuttered hips and a harsh cry to match, Flint clenched his eyes closed, fisted the bedsheets by his sides, and _keened_ as his cock dribbled pulses of his orgasm from his bound flesh. James was struggling for breath as his confined penis continued twitching, held tight in the plastic sleeve that choked the semen from it, panting hard as his body was wracked in pleasure.

John reached down between them, and turned the bullet vibrator off. Flint sank into the mattress, still breathing hard and cracked one eye open. John gave Flint a smirk as he swiped one finger into the mess that was still dripping down the plastic encased cock, and lifted it to James’ lips in offering, painting pink lips with his own seed.

“John,” Flint gasped as John leant down to lick along the crease of Flint’s lips, tasting his lovers’ spend, and John was lost.

Silver began thrusting into the wet mess at the base of James, still trapped but gradually softening cock, kissing and licking his lover’s mouth, tasting his fill, until he spilt into the hot and damp flesh between them. John managed to catch himself before falling bodily onto his lover underneath him when he felt James reach between them, then fingers at his lips, feeding him their combined release.

John’s spent dick a half-hearted twitch and he groaned as Flint’s fingers were replaced with his mouth, licking and sharing their joined fluid, salty and bitter on their tongues as they kissed deeply, panting their contentment, and tasting each other until their spend had all but been swallowed and only the taste of tongue and lips remained.

John pulled back, gazing down at James as his lover breathed a deep sigh, “How was it?” he whispered, tracing a finger down the side of Flint’s face.

James gave John a slow blink as the finger traced down his jaw and around to cut the back of his head, just behind his ear.

“I’ve never felt anything like it,” James gave a satisfied smile, “A definite five-star rating,”

John laughed, “High praise,”

“I’m getting a little numb here though,” James said, wriggling his hips underneath John, “Mind doing the honours?”

“Ah, of course,” John gently removed the plastic cocksleeve from James’ soft flesh, carefully placing the toy on the bed beside him to clean later, “So next week, the store has another demonstration evening.”

“Do you know what they’re showcasing?”

John shook his head as he settled down beside his lover, wrapping an arm across the broad chest, “No, but I think it’s your turn to go and be impressed. Get something for me this time.”

“A little something?” James laughed, and Silver joined him.

“See what they premiere on the night, might be a _big_ something,”


	3. The F-Model Bench with Detachable Accessories (Jack Rackham Solo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the individual who gave me the mental image of Jack Rackham on a fucking chair/lounge by himself. Of course, he buys only the very best...and this was a steal!

It was eleven at night at Jack’s adult toy store, and all of the employees had gone home. Anne and Max were upstairs working the brothel’s bar, and Jack was pleased that he finally had some time to himself.

He turned the ‘Closed’ sign on, and wandered back through the shelves to the storeroom. The items they now stocked on each rack didn’t phase him anymore. The candy underwear, the huge dildos in the shape of a fist, and the more severe looking whips and canes that lined the back wall of the store all ceased to make him blush every time he wandered the aisle, pricing and tidying.

As he wandered through the door to the storeroom, Jack locked and bolted the door behind him, so even if someone had the key, they wouldn’t be able to get in unless he slid the bolt back for them to come in. 

He needed absolute privacy.

The catalogue was sent anonymously to his store. Jack hadn’t even known _where_ to buy a fucking machine, but now he had an entire catalogue, and he was intrigued. It had boasted about a particular piece of furniture, with a full five page feature describing all the proverbial bells and whistles, including independent reviews, and a special offer of a working “tester” machine for the store, as well as a steep fifty percent discount for any orders within the first two weeks of activating an account with the wholesaler.

Of course, Jack bought two immediately. One for sale in case a customer feels the need to part with a cool five grand, and one for himself because, how did Anne put it, ‘quality control and all that’.

The tester chair was already out on the floor of the shop, signs stating “Display Model Only”, “Not plugged in. Don’t even try.”, and “Video Surveillance in Operation” were taped to the display. The area around the tester machine was also roped off to discourage customers from attempting to climb on it. Fortunately, Jack hadn’t had to shoo anyone away as of yet, but it was getting quite the bit of attention on social media that they had such an expensive model in their store, that people were actually coming from towns away to see it.

One of the chairs was still in the packaging, the box only opened to make sure all the parts were there. The other chair, which was Jacks’, had already been put together, and had taken him the better part of the afternoon. Max had come by to watch as he fitted each part and tightened the bolts and screws. She had teased him mercilessly until Jack had had enough and huffed at her that if she wasn’t to be of any help, then there would be no point in getting her and Anne to test it out later in the week. Max had offered her help in passing him each bolt after that, making sure to have the correct hardware available for when he needed it.

Humming to himself,Jack walked to the far corner of the store room, and behind a privacy screen was his own machine. Jack took the dust cover off, and admired the sleek white leather finish of the chair, long and slung low, which rose up and continued like a bench that had knee rests at each side, and a solid panel at the end with a handle cut into the wood. 

At the end of the low seat, there was a gap, where a flesh coloured dildo was attached to a machine below the chair. Another dildo was also attached to a separate machine in a gap in the bench, this one slightly bigger than the other in girth, and Jack couldn’t wait to try it out. 

Setting his phone down, he flicked through his music playlist and selected something instrumental, with a bit of a beat, and turned it up loud.

Jack had pondered about inviting Anne to participate in this trial, but if he wanted an objective opinion, it would be best if she weren’t around to distract him, although, whatever test results from this occasion yielded, Jack would be more than happy to allow Anne her turn. Perhaps it would produce different results with her, maybe with Max as well. He was keen to experiment with all sorts of pairings, and he felt himself harden somewhat in his pants at the thought of getting Charles on the machine, hands tied behind his back, riding with his head tilted, his tight abdominals and chest on display, slick with sweat and heaving from the effort of letting the machine fuck him from below, while he watched Jack with slitted eyes, panting and almost begging for release.

Jack shivered in want at the mental image that particular fantasy conjured, but right now, he was here, and they weren’t, so he stipped naked, folding his clothes and placing them on the chair in neat piles, his jacket resting over the back, and he reached for the pump bottle of lube he’d set on the shelf next to the machine earlier. Allowing himself two generous pumps of lube, Jack knelt on the ankle rest of the chair, wiped two fingers through the lube resting in his cupped palm, and began rubbing it down his cleft, swiping across his puckered hole, pressing the slick up and inside himself.

Two fingers immediately took Jack’s breath away, and once the slick was inside, he swiped his fingers through the lube, and pressed it up inside himself again. His breathing started getting heavier, his arm struggling with the constant movement, his wrist at an awkward angle. After a few moments, Jack felt like he’d stretched himself enough, and laid himself back on the low seat, his ass at the edge, facing towards the bench, his back cradled in the mock leather support, cooling his skin pleasantly. 

The remote to this part of the fucking chair was next to him as Jack moved his body into position, and gave an anxious sigh. Two grand was a lot of money to spend on something as frivolous as a fucking chair, even if it did have two seperate motors, an array of dildos and attatchments, a five-year warrently, and the best vegan leather money could buy. 

Jack felt a little foolish as he wriggled down some more until he felt the soft dildo at his entrance, and blowing out a breath, pressed the power button. Immediately, the machine started up, whirring to life and causing the piston to press the silicone against his entrance with a solid thrust, but not enough to penetrate. 

He wriggled down a little further, his knees awkwardly in the air, spread wide to each side of the seat, and on the returning thrust, the dildo pressed in slick and hot. Jack moaned loudly at the sudden intrusion, just past his rim, the ridge of the dildo’s head catching and stretching him right at his entrance. The machine continued to piston the silicone cock back and forth, into him over and over, not quite satisfying, not quite _there_ , the lube easing the way until he felt the need to thrust back onto it. Jack turned up the speed a little and gasped as it immediately responded to the remote in his hand.

 _This_ is what he craved - the solid feel of something in his ass, unforgiving and unrelenting, a little shy of not enough to keep him on the edge of downright pleasure, he’d not had it this hard or even in such a long time. Charles wasn’t always available, and both Max and Anne had no interest in screwing him with a strap-on for the length of time, or the force that his body always craved.

The remote was slick with sweat from his palm, and as he tried to focus on the small box, his thumb missed the button to increase the pace, and instead changed the depth of thrusts.His channel was quickly stretched by the silicone intruder deep, and Jack almost screamed at the sudden stretch.

Jack panted, he pleaded in harsh whispers, fiddling with the remote in his hands, trying to focus, but it was all too much. The dildo was pressing in him, fast, hard, _deep_ , and with a keening cry, his shoulders arched up from the leather, leaning over himself, and came hard onto his chest, some catching him on his chin, before he slumped back, totally spent.

The machine relentlessly thrust into his oversensitive hole, and he was twitching and groaning, helpless and unable to get away from the intruder.

He continued to lie there, panting and covered in his own release when the machine stopped mid-thrust, and Jack opened his eyes to see Anne peering down at him with part concern, part amusement.

“Anne,” Jack whispered, licking his dry lips, he tried to reach out for her, “Please Anne,”

Anne pressed the release button and carefully removed the dildo from Jack’s swollen entrance, putting it to one side.

“Was that enough for you, Jack?” Anne asked, kneeling down beside the machine and rested a palm on his cheek. He blinked up at her, covering her hand with his, placing it at his lips and giving it a long and gentle kiss still panting, trying to catch his breath.

“For now, yes,” Jack smiled, and gave her a mischievous wink, “But if it did this to _me_ , I can’t wait to see how it ruins you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You really didn't think that Anne would be deterred by a bolt-lock on the door, did you?


	4. Pretty On Pink (FlintHam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas visits Jack Rackhams' Sexual Emporium, and finds something pink for James.

“James?” Thomas opened the bedroom door, calling for his lover.

“In here.” Came the reply, from the ensuite, James leaning around and giving Thomas a quick smile while drying his hands on a towel.

“Ah there you are, I have a little present for you.” Thomas watched as James placed the towel back on the hanger and walked over to his husband, bending to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Oh?”

“Jack Rackham’s Sexual Emporium really lives up to its name.” Thomas said as he sat on the edge of the bed, a paper bag in his hands, and James looked at it in curiosity.

“Oh?”

“Did you know they have product demonstration nights?” Thomas gave a sweet if wicked smile, his eyes catching James’ gaze.

“I think I’ve heard of those.” James rolled his eyes as he grinned at the twinkle in Thomas’ eyes, he’d already seen the flyers that had been left on the kitchen table, and Thomas knew that he was aware the adult store had demonstration nights.

“Jack and Anne were demonstrating some wonderful products tonight, toys to use with your partner.” Thomas took James’ hand and encouraged him to sit close next to him.

“Please tell me Jack didn’t get his junk out and demonstrate it himself?” James sat down, pressed along Thomas’ left side, one hand resting at the small of Thomas’ back as he leant in to press another kiss to his lovers’ cheek.

“Oh, nothing like that...it was very tastefully done.” Thomas replied with a sigh.

“And what is this little present you have for me?” James questioned, looking pointedly at the bag, his hand still rubbing Thomas’ back gently.

“Here you go.” Thomas said with a flourish, and handed James the paper bag he’d been holding in his lap.

“It’s not very heavy.” commented James, taking the bag and placing it in his own lap.

“It doesn’t need to be.” Thomas said, watching James test the bags weight, fingers playing with the paper handles.

“And you said this is a toy to use with your partner?” James asked.

“That’s correct.”

“Shouldn’t it be heavy if it’s a double ended dildo?”

“How do you know it’s not?”

“That would be heavier than this is.”

“Open it.” 

James opened the top of the bag, and reached in. He pulled out the item that was wrapped in a hard plastic packaging and turned it around so he could see the front. The packaging was oddly shaped, and held a bright pink orb, connected to a thin stalk, with a second orb attached at the other end.

“It’s a double ended dildo?” James asked with a slight frown at the package, before turning the item over to see if the back had any clues as to what he was holding.

“A new product in the stores’ inventory,” Thomas said with a smile, taking the package from James and opening it with a plastic crack, “Anne highly recommended it. Even Jack had positive things to say about it.”

“Of course he would, he owns the store.”

“If you’re so concerned about that, they do offer a money back satisfaction guarantee.”

“We’ll see.” James smiled, but knowing Thomas, there would be no problem achieving satisfaction before the night was over.

“That’s a good boy.” Thomas made his voice sing-song at James, the dildo contraption in one hand, the recharger in the other.

“It’s rechargeable?” James asks, surprised. He had always thought a lot of toys took batteries only, and had been somewhat avoidant of such toys, he didn’t want to spend a fortune on batteries.

“It vibrates,” Thomas waggles his eyebrows, and James laughs.

“You do know how to sweet talk a man, but whatever shall we do while it charges?”

“I have a few ideas…”

...

A few hours later, after some card games and a light dinner, much to James’ disappointment, he was honry dammit, Thomas finally took his hand and led him to the bedroom. The bright pink dual dildo was on the bedside table, it’s light glowing green indicating a full charge, Thomas gathered it up, along with a bottle of lubricant, and pushed James down on the bed with a wicked grin.

James bounced on the bed from the momentum of falling before taking his shirt off, then worked on his pants. He’d been patient since knowing what the item was that Thomas had brought home from Jacks’, and he was eager to try it out. He’d not set foot in the store as yet, but he was hoping to make it to one of the product preview nights soon. In the meantime, he was going to immensely enjoy this toy with Thomas to its fullest potential.

Thomas already had his shirt off by the time James had removed his underclothes, and he watched hungrily as the blonde man hastily dropped his trousers in one swift movement, and James’ mouth hungered. Of course Thomas would forgo underwear.

“James, love,” Thomas crooned sweetly as he moved next to his lover on the bed, a smooth slide that James never ceased to appreciate, “I think this would work best if we were face to face, one of your legs between mine, one of mine between yours.”

James had fantasized about this for a long time, being inside Thomas while Thomas was in him. This was just a different form of that, the both of them being connected by dual sensations, their hands and lips free to do as they wished while they vibrated and shook to completion in each other's arms.

“Good idea,” James said, pulling Thomas close, their chests meeting, and he stuttered out a breath.

“Open yourself up love,” Thomas handed him the lube, while taking some himself and reaching behind, breath stopping as he circled his own entrance, watching with dark eyes as James did as he was bid, “I imagine you feel so tight around your fingers, hot and slick, smooth and wanting, just like I am.”

James groaned as Thomas continued his verbal onslaught, describing how hot he was inside, telling James how his rim stretched with each finger, slippery and greedy. When Thomas got keyed up, he was unstoppable, and James reaped the benefits with delight.

“Touch yourself James, use another finger. I bet you’re loosening up so deliciously, aren’t you? You could take my whole length right now if I flipped you over and had my way with you.”

“Yes,” James hissed, following Thomas’ hastily whispered words, adding another finger and sighing at the stretch, “Please Thomas.”

‘One more, push it in, tight. Come on love, you can do it. Do it for me.”

James obeyed, his eyes closing involuntarily as his body shook around his own intrusion. His own length filling and hardening with his heartbeats, his fingers sinking deep within him, wrist at an awkward angle, but the ache inside was worth it.

He could feel Thomas reach behind him, brushing fingers against the stretched entrance, pressing lube in next to his digits until the stretch became too much, “Thomas, please.”

“Good boy,” Thomas praised, removing his fingers and soothing James with soft kisses on his cheeks and forehead, “Are you ready now?”

“Please, just, anything, I need to feel you.”

“Would you like to be connected to me, love? Feeling the same feeling of fullness that I feel? Would you like to shake apart while I use my hands on your dick, your nipples, pulling and tugging until you don't know where you end and I begin? Would you like that James? Would you like to be mine, my beautiful boy?”

“Yes, my lord, Thomas, please.” James looked through heavy eyes at his lover, his own hands gripping tight, their eyes connected as James removed his fingers from himself, and felt a slick and smooth pressure at his hole.

“That's it, love, relax.” 

“Thomas,” James held his breath as he felt his whole being parted for that delicious weight at his entrance, before the feeling of fullness settled within him completely.

“There we go, can you feel it?”

Thomas pulled on the stem connecting the egg inside James, the edge pressing against his entrance as he tugged, and James cried out.

“You, do you now,” James pleaded with his lover, watching with dilated pupils as Thomas took the other end of the toy, slicking the pink bullet with slick fingers, and pressing it behind his balls out of line of sight.

James saw Thomas lick his lips as a quiet moan left his lovers’ lips, his eyelids fluttering at the wide press, before closing his eyes with a sharp exhale.

They were connected, some bizarre contraption linking them in pleasure, the push and pull of the heavyweight inside James sending sparks through his body, returning to Thomas through lips and fingers before cycling once more.

James reached between them to finger the pink tube where it disappeared into his lover, Thomas keened, hands gripping James’ arms tightly.

“Press the button there, in the middle,” Thomas told James, and he followed the tube down until he reached the midpoint between the two bullets, and pressed the small button.

Twin vibrators buzzed to life causing each man to groan, causing their fingers to tighten on the other, arms, hip, chest and hair. Moans of abandonment and sighs of hunger filled the bedroom as the pair frotted against each other until they were panting into each other's mouths, their hands wandering over their partner. Clear liquid from each cock rubbed slickly across their abdomens and pubic hair, slicking the way. In the building lust, James couldn’t help but press his roving hand from Thomas’ jaw to down around his hard length, gripping tightly, their slick precome easing the way, stroking firmly, swallowing Thomas’ gasps and curses.

“James,” Thomas groaned, hips hitching into the strong grip. Thomas’ hand pressed against James’ groin, fingers circling his cock, tight around the base, and James let out a high whine. Thomas’ other hand reached up and palmed one of James’ strong, hairy pecs, his thumb grazing across a hard nipple that caused his lover to whine louder.

Vibrations from deep within had Thomas tipping over the edge first, James’ hand tight around his cock, milking it until he was spent and panting, almost wincing at the sensitivity of having the toy still lodged deep and buzzing away.

James came a few moments later, watching with unfocused eyes, shaking and gasping, as Thomas squeezed his abused nipple, stroking hard and short around the base of James’ thick cock until he came across them both, their seed mingling on their bellies and the sheet below.

The bullets continued vibrating within them both, pressed up against their prostates, their entrances, causing curses and whimpers to fall from lips until Thomas had the mind to reach down and turn the toy off.

Thomas opened bleary eyes to find James watching him in return, panting with an open mouth, slick and rosy from where Thomas had been kissing as if his life had depended on it.

“That was magnificent,” James sighed, leaning forward for a quick kiss.

Thomas nodded, the heaviness in his channel becoming uncomfortable.

With a whine from each of them, they removed the toys from themselves and cleaned up before falling together in a tangle of limbs, trading soft kisses, and James promised to visit the next product demonstration, much to Thomas’ delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The toy in question is a double ended bullet vibrator, it IS bright pink, much to my delight.

**Author's Note:**

> Jack Rackham's Sexual Emporium started as a joke on my Discord server, and rapidly gained comments and content.  
> As the chapters progress, tags will be added.  
> (Will have SilverFlint and FlintHam pairings, but will warn in title for that chapter as it happens, I do know that Muldoon makes an appearance, and so does Miranda and her doilies.


End file.
